Feels Like Home
by samanddianefan10
Summary: When Luke and Reid's life might change forever, Luke is a nervous wreck. He finds that he needs Reid more than ever. Once again, Reid is his source of strength in times of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The envelope Luke and Reid had been waiting for for a year and a half had finally arrived. Today they would find out if their application for adoption of a child would be approved.

"Reid I'm too nervous to open this. This could change our entire lives," Luke said as he tossed down the envelope.

"Luke I will open it if you want me to. Remember, we promised ourselves we would not get our hopes up."

"I know but we want this so badly. And we paid the application fee which was not cheap. And our references were spotless. So I don't see why we would be denied."

"Well, "Reid took Luke's hand," There's only one way to find out."

Luke slowly opened the envelope, read the letter, then dropped it to the ground. Reid could see from his partner's face that it was not good news.

Why, Reid? Why not us? Wait. We both Know the answer," he fumed. "We did everything right. We followed their rules. We played their game. There is no reason we should not have been approved. This is.."

"Luke calm down. We always knew there was a chance of this happening. This was just our first agency. We applied to a few others."

"Tell me that its not because we're gay," Luke challenged.

Reid stopped to think. Personally he felt the same way his partner did. He truly believed a miscarriage of justice had been done to them, but he needed to stay strong. For Luke's sake, he had to be strong.

"I can't think like that," he decided on. "Besides, how many straight couples get denied for no reason? We're not the only ones this has happened to. We just have to keep trying."

Luke stared at him. How could he stay so calm when things had gone so wrong? "What if we don't get our child, Reid? Then what?"

Reid looked at him for a minute. "Then I guess it will just be the two of us. Just you and me. I love you Luke and personally I can live with that. A child would be nice but personally I don't need one to make me feel complete. That's why I have you."

Luke smiled. After getting that letter he'd almost forgotten how wonderful life with his partner could be. "I need you too Reid."

They forgot about the letter momentarily and sat on the couch, enjoying each other's company. With any luck, they wouldn't have much time soon for little moments like that. And if fate had other plans in mind for them? Well that was all right too. They had each other, and that was good enough for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the moment Luke and Reid had been waiting over two years for- it was the day they were bringing home their daughter. Her name was Grace, and she was a week old now. She had light brown hair and big blue eyes and was the most perfect thing Luke and Reid had ever seen in their lives. There would be no party, no celebration, no family around to welcome the new arrival. It would just be the three of them, and that was just the way Luke and Reid wanted it.

It had been a long journey for them to get where they were at today. They had been through two years, seven (seven!) agencies and countless false hopes when finally the time came when their dreams were meant to come true. Neither Luke nor Reid would never forget it as long as they lived.

"Dr. Oliver, this is Mary Stoughton with the Bright Beginnings agency. This is Dr. Reid Oliver, isn't this?" came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"The what? If you're looking for a donation my partner and I gave last week," Reid groggily replied. No one should ever take a call at 8:00 on their day off.

Mary laughed. "No, Dr. Oliver. I'm with Bright Beginnings- the adoption agency. You placed your application with us eighteen months ago. You are still interested, aren't you?"

Reid sat straight up in his bed, alarming Luke. "Yes… I'm still interested. But you heard what I just said…I have a partner." He was used to that being the sticking point with most of these folks, and there was no point in getting Luke's hopes up once again.

"Yes. I am aware of a Mr. Luke Snyder, your co-applicant. The birth mother is also aware of your situation. And she chose the both of you to parent her child."

Reid quickly kissed Luke, then turned his attention back to the phone call. "You mean…we have a child? How long will it take, a year? We can wait, but you should know we have everything in order. Car seats, crib, clothes, diapers…"

"I am sure you do. Still, we would like to come out to your home today if that's convenient for you two."

"Today?"

Mary smiled. This was the part of her job that she liked the best. "Dr. Oliver, my client has just given birth to a little girl yesterday and the child is expected to remain in the hospital for the week. She is perfectly healthy, just a little jaundiced. But if you and your partner are prepared you two could be parents by next Monday. Is that all right with you?"

"Are you kidding? You don't know how long we've waited for this moment. We've been through so much, we've tried everything….but I know now why we had to wait. That's our little girl." He looked at Luke. "We have a little girl!"

Luke hugged him as he handled the rest of the details with Mary, and as to be expected, the inspection passed. Now it was finally Monday, and they were waiting anxiously for Mary-and Grace- to arrive.

"I never thought I could be this nervous. This is worse than taking my exams for med school," Reid commented.

"You? You can see my footprints in the carpet from pacing all morning long!" Luke laughed.

No one could say a word as the doorbell rang. Reid went to open it. Sure enough, there was Mary, carrying a child's car seat. Inside, presumably, was their daughter, and Luke and Reid could hardly wait to hold her.

"Who gets her first, Dad?" Mary smiled at Reid. "Or how about you….Dad?"

"I've waited this long. Luke you may hold her first. Let's have a look at her."

She was tiny and pink and cherubic. She was also theirs, which made her perfect. Her eyes were open, and everyone wondered what she was thinking as she took in the sight of one of her fathers for the first time.

Luke and Reid may never have the answer to that, but they did know they had the answer to their prayers. Sometimes good things did happen to those who waited, no matter what their situation might be.

The end

(for now)


End file.
